


In Sharp Focus

by MegaWallflower



Series: Smile for the Camera [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Photography, Pining, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Sukea and Guy meet again.





	In Sharp Focus

Daylight slanted through lush green leaves against sun-warmed bark.

Speckled sunlight danced over his silky black hair to settle on the bare slope of his neck. Guy basked in it while he focused on today’s exercises. Push-ups, crunches, squats…

Kakashi always enjoyed watching Guy train. There was beauty in the sheer power of his body and the strength of his will. While the rest of his peers had all chosen their respective weapons to master and wield, Guy was his own weapon, and he trained himself accordingly. It showed.

His jumpsuit was pulled down with its sleeves tied around his waist. Sweat glistened on visible skin, exertion and the evening’s heat leaving its mark on the so-called beast. The valley of Guy’s pecs was mouthwatering, and his stomach was firm with muscle from years of dedicated training, coated with faded scars. Kakashi could remember when he got some of those, joint missions together where Guy took a hit for Kakashi and shrugged it off like nothing could hurt him.

Guy’s body was a canvas of his physical strength and emotional fortitude. On the battlefield, Kakashi couldn’t help but worry in the back of his mind. But here, in Sukea’s eyes, Guy looked invincible. He was completely and utterly infatuated with Guy, who was more scar and callous than he was skin, and who was all the more beautiful to Kakashi for it.

From this angle, perched up in a high tree branch, Sukea could line up a perfect shot of Guy’s handstand pushups. With that pose, Sukea would even get to capture a rare moment where Guy’s ears were fully visible.

Sukea held his breath and suppressed his presence, adjusting the lens and lightly tapping the camera on its side. He hated using any percussive maintenance —cameras were fragile, and lens cost almost as much as the device itself. Sukea had wanted to see Guy through the lens of his camera from the moment he first got it. He wondered if Guy’s opulence was something that could even be caught on film.

He lined up the shot as a ghost of a smile trailed his lips.

_Snap._

By the time the camera’s metallic shutter clicked, his model had vanished. Sukea blinked out of his reverie and watched an empty cloud of dust disperse where Guy used to be. A presence feathered across the edges of his senses.

“You’re quite stealthy!” a deep voice remarked from behind him, booming with spirited laughter.

“Oh,” Sukea breathed. Inwardly, Kakashi chuckled and shrugged in defeat. He couldn’t even be surprised, this was Guy. He was always more aware of his surroundings than he liked to let on. Outwardly, Sukea tried for an innocent, playful smile. “And you’re pretty fast.”

Sukea withdrew his camera and leapt to the ground, landing silently in the soft grass.

Guy followed him down with a much louder, showier entrance. “You’ll have to forgive me!” Guy winked and offered a thumbs up to the stranger. “I got a bit camera-shy!” he lied. Guy had probably felt himself being watched and decided to scope out the spy. Since he was using his friendly, oblivious front, he must have decided Sukea wasn’t a threat after all.

Guy was good at false pretenses, but Sukea would always be better by design. Sukea _was_ a false pretense. “Sorry. I just didn’t want to interrupt you,” Sukea offered amicably. He radiated an air of calm amusement and held up his camera again. “Your training was beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Is that the word you’d use for me?” Guy leaned back against a tree, absentmindedly pulling his jumpsuit back into place.

Sukea pushed aside his disappointment at the fact that he wouldn’t be getting quite the photograph he’d hoped for today. He’d have other chances. He just had the misfortune of catching Guy on his guard this time. “No, your training was beautiful. But you? I guess I’d use words more like… ‘mesmerizing.’ ‘Unique.’ ‘Attractive?’” Sukea wasn’t real, so there was nothing wrong with light flirting from him.

Guy raised his eyebrows in surprise, scrutinizing Sukea again.

“You don’t believe me?” The complaint, though not _entirely_ serious, was accompanied by a pout and Sukea’s best puppy-dog eyes.

Guy seemed completely immune, somehow. He pushed off from the tree and took a step closer to Sukea. His grey eyes met his black ones as Guy leaned in, his face dangerously close. “…Have we met before?”

Sukea’s breathing hitched. Did he notice?

They were so close that subtle, uneven huffs of his breath caressed Sukea’s lips, making him squirm. He honestly had no idea what Guy was playing at. Sukea’s hand rose up to pull at the mask that wasn’t there, but he tried to play it off by scratching his face. “Ah, we… might have,” he answered weakly. “In passing.” Guy probably didn’t remember when they ran into each other for a few seconds after all the genin’s big coordinated plan of unmasking him.

A familiar tension settled between them, filling the increasingly narrow space between their bodies. Guy’s face was so close that Sukea could make out the deep black of her pupils ringed with dark brown.

Guy paused, and seemed to consider something. Then, suddenly, “Kakashi…”

Sukea tensed.

“…and I were going to have a competition since my students are out today,” Guy continued, pulling away to give Sukea more space. He let out a grunt as he stretched for a moment. “But the weather was so nice, I ended up getting lost in my training and forgot to go challenge him! You were admiring the scenery as well, weren’t you? It really is a beautiful day!”

Sukea sighed in relief.

“—Have we really never met before?! I feel like I’ve known you all my life, but I can’t really place it!” Sukea only shrugged, and Guy’s expression turned into a frustrated scowl. “This is so maddening!”

“It seems like neither of us can remember. So why don’t we try again and reintroduce ourselves?” Sukea suggested hopefully.

Guy grinned. He was as agreeable as ever. “Of course! I’m Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!”

Sukea smiled at the beast’s friendly response. Guy’s exuberance never failed to warm his heart. He straightened up as he offered his own introduction in return. “I’m Sukea. A photographer. I travel to the east and west looking for scoops.”

“You’re a very skilled photographer,” Guy said curiously. His tone was almost accusatory, but the wary edge had vanished from it now.

“Well, I used to be a rank-and-file ninja.” Sukea gave another shrug. “This happened and that happened, and I retired from that life. The skills still come in handy, though.”

“You must have been a skilled shinobi, too! I hardly noticed you up there!”

“I’m flattered. I don’t think I’m nearly as skilled as someone like you,” Sukea said, turning the compliment around. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Guy. I didn’t get much of a chance to scope you out the last time I was in Konoha.” Sukea slowly brought the camera back up and added, “Since we’re acquainted now, would you mind posing for a photo for me? I hope you’re feeling less shy about it now,” he teased, a playful smirk on her face. Like a dare. Like a challenge.

Guy might not have recognized that it was Kakashi issuing the challenge, but his eyes gleamed with a reflexive determination. “You’re on,” he chimed with a cheeky grin, striking a pose with one fist behind his back and the other hand flat in front of him, like he preparing for a fight.

Sukea brought the viewfinder to his eye, peering through at Guy. His grin only widened, and he looked even sillier now that he knew he was being watched, but he held position. Sukea fiddled with the lens a few times, making sure the flash was off so he didn’t blind him, and then pressed the button down.

“How was that?” Guy asked as soon as the shutter went off. He was practically bouncing with excitement now, but at least he’d been able to hold it in until after Sukea had gotten his photo. “Get a good scoop?”

Sukea held out the screen for Guy to see, and for all the amazement on Guy’s face, it might as well have been magic.

“It’s beautiful!” Guy announced. “You’ve caught my strong, youthful spirit perfectly! It’s immortalized forever!”

_That’s the idea_, Sukea didn’t say. “It’s a good photo, but it’s not really a scoop. I’ll have to try to catch you another time to find something more interesting.”

Guy smirked, like that was another challenge. And it was, to be honest. “I’ll be ready any time! If there’s one thing no one’s ever accused me of, it’s being boring! You’re the first!”

“I’m counting on you to prove me wrong, then.”

“You’re on!” Guy struck yet another ridiculous pose. "Might Guy will always rise to a challenge! I know how to impress!"

Sukea was sure he did.

* * *

Later, Sukea held the developed photograph up against the last of the dying sunlight. It perfectly haloed around it, painting Guy’s smile into a near perfect image of heaven. Photos were good ways of holding onto things that would disappear in the future.

Things like this version of Guy, with a sparkling grin. One day, the man would turn to ashes in some sacrificial blaze of youth and glory. But Kakashi would always have the photographs to look back on. Like his photos of Minato, of Rin, of Obito, of Sakumo.

It was corny, but Sukea smiled and thought of it as a kind of self-challenge. He would get much more exciting pictures of Guy than this.

He might as well have fun with it.


End file.
